


To all whose blood we want to spill

by escailyy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Sansa, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel Fix-It, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: Years after the war Bran Stark allowed himself a moment of selfishness and sent Sansa and Tyrion back in time to fix things. Sure there were better options available but Bran wanted back his life and his legs even if it meant letting his older sister and her husband bring Westeros to heel in the process.Sansa would do right by Winterfell and the rest of the world Tyrion would take care of, if he didn't....well those people stopped mattering to the three eyed raven a long time ago.





	To all whose blood we want to spill

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely wish fulfillment, I wrote it as therapy for my writers block.

Sansa Stark knew who she was and what she wanted since the moment she'd killed off Ramsey. Tyrion Lannister did too and that's why their love was slightly terrifying.

After the war the Stark/Lannister marriage was the strongest alliance in Westeros, even stronger than the one that sat in the iron throne many would dare argue. Put simply, the Imp and the beauty got things done. They were smart with their holdings and together their shared ambitions to see Westeros prosper (no matter what), made their mutual admiration for each other rekindle a fire that had been on it's way to being lit during Jeffrey's reign.

Their love wasn't possessive, because if there's one thing Tyrion and Sansa were confident about was their spouse' point blank honesty. Neither ever hesitated in making their wishes known, be it asking for more time, troops, gold, understanding, sex or space apart. Their marriage was often compared to an open negotiation between skilled diplomats.

Perhaps that's why Bran had sent them both back in time to fix the battle of dawn situation. Because it always took two to bring forth destiny and if a warg had to take a pick, he'd always choose those with the best survival instinct. The boy that had once been Bran Stark, was selfish in his own way.

He wanted the best parts of the future and if by that he had to sacrifice some good parts of the past, well he barely remembered his past anyway.

\--------------

Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister knew they would one day meet and fall in love again since waking up with the memories of their adult selves in their younger bodies. It was something neither wanted or cared to change with the second chance at life they were given, Sansa because she wanted a husband she could trust wholeheartedly and Tyrion because he knew no one better than Sansa to cherish. They knew they would one day fall in love, yes, but they also knew of a million things that needed to happen before then.   
He, as a young half man still under his father's thumb, she as a child barely out of the nursery.

And the long night needed to be dealt with if one wanted to perpetuate one's dynasty. Robert, Littlefinger, Myrcella, Tommen, Arya, Jaimie, Jon, Brienne. So many little details to tweak and put in place, when the future was at stake. Because truthfully, shouldn't they be allowed to be selfish with what they wanted? If the Gods had denied them that much in their first life?. Why should they play nice in their second?. Perhaps this is how it felt to be a deity among men.

\----------------

Lady Stark

Catelyn Stark sometimes felt that her daughter viewed her as an enemy, she always reasoned that Sansa was a northern child with her father's blood and she should be proud of how much love Sansa had for Winterfell. But she remembered a time when Sansa hadn't been so against southern things. When her beautiful child had followed her around and imitated her manners and done everything she could to resemble her dear mama.

Before that summer sickness years ago that had almost killed Sansa. If Catelyn had to trace her change of behavior, she'd say it started when an ill little Sansa woke up looking like her eyes had aged a thousand years in one night. Ever since then, Catelyn felt that Sansa viewed her as an enemy.

Sansa who loved the north way more than a child with the Tully coloring should. Loyalty to Winterfell, that's what Sansa called it.

"Mother doesn't understand, not really" Catelyn had heard Sansa whisper to Arya, consoling her wild little sister when she thought their mother wasn't listening "She wasn't born here, she doesn't have the North in her veins" naturally Catelyn knew Sansa was unaware of how much such a statement could hurt. Her sweet lady like daughter, implying that Lady Stark would always be a Tully.

Sometimes the frost of the little girl's distrust would extend to Ned too, but only rarely. Maybe it was Lady Stark's imagination, maybe Sansa didn't really see everyone outside of her siblings as an enemy (maybe she did)

Perhaps if Catelyn could pinpoint when Sansa stopped dreaming of courtly knights and began plotting to have her own army,  she would know how her daughter managed to gain full control over the castle (and possibly the entire North) by the time she reached her fourteenth summer, perhaps Catelyn would have seen how little by little things began changing in Winterfell until they were exactly as Sansa wanted them to be.

Jon

"You'll come with me when I marry won't you Jon" Little Sansa had begged when she was a child not long after she woke with her full set of memories, acutely conscious of how much Jon wanted to feel he belonged, she wouldn't let him take the black this time, she wouldn't "you'll come to my husband's castle and you'll protect me from harm"

"Your husband might not want to have your bastard brother in his household" Jon laughed, patting her head, glad that Lady Stark hadn't influenced Sansa into disliking him anymore. She had turned frosty towards him for a few years but he figured that little sisters were allowed to do that when it took their fancy. It wasn't like she was Robb. Sansa didn't need to know how her previous treatment had hurt him "And even high born ladies have to obey their husbands don't they?"

"Then I won't marry him at all, if a man won't be kind to my bastard brother, what hope do I have of him being kind to me?" Sansa harrumped childishly "that's why you have to be there Jon, you'll bring me back to Winterfell if the man I marry treats me wrong, Robb, Bran and Rickonn won't be able to do anything because they'll be far away, but you are also my brother,  please Jon, say you'll come to my household when I wed! Please" it was the only way to buy herself time.

"If it makes you happy" Jon sighed, seeing as she wouldn't drop the subject "of course I will" and in return for it he received a crushing hug

He had a feeling that wasn't the end of it and it wasn't, suddenly, after doing what she classified as 'pledging his life to her household' his sister was everywhere pulling him around like a toy soldier (Sansa gave him a arm band, expertly embroidered with the image of a wolf with a pink flower in it's right ear, saying it meant he was part of her imaginary household now and had to do what she said).

Most of the time, Sansa would give him silly tasks to do, like ordering him to listen as she loudly read entire passages of books she believed 'men like you should know about', even if for the life of him he didn't understand why Sansa thought Dornish grain trade was something a 'man like him' should know about.

He was also obligated to listen when she complained about Jeyne Poole or any of her other friends and made to judge between her embroidery of yesterday and today. Robb and Theon gave him shit for it but Jon didn't mind indulging Sansa, the same way he did with Arya. Only Sansa liked to pretend he was a clueless baby chicken who needed a mother instead of a contender who needed defeating (which was Arya's area).

He didn't realize it until long after but the little girl had been effectively mothering him right under his nose. Under the guise of bossy brat, Sansa scolded and comforted him in equal measure. Offering encouragement too often for Jon to feel cut off from his family.

She sang too, when she thought Winterfell was too busy to hear in her room, melodies only Arya's ear was privy to, until the youngest Stark girl fell asleep with her head in Sansa's lap. The stories she would sing, were songs that Jon was sure nobody in Winterfell had ever taught her.

In Jon's eyes, When she sang Sansa always sounded as tough she was soothing someone in the aftermath of a war. Her Lullabies would have been better sung by tired soldiers and not little girls who loved embroidery.

But Jon listened to her songs. For some strange reason, Jon felt that the 'silly' stories in Sansa's songs were important. So whenever he passed her room and heard her weaving yet another new melody, Jon paid attention. The one about the secret King and the exiled Queen. The vengeful wolf with Sharp teeth. The man who stole a winter flower only to be absent when it died. The beautiful man and the beastly girl. The birds who ate their owner's eyes.

Each song carried a lesson, be it about love, loss or betrayal. Jon's favorite was the one who told the story of a dying Queen sending away her newborn for the safety of the realm. It spoke of the hardship the mother knew her child would face, of the love and hope she felt for her baby and the pride in her heart. Bittersweet as she lay dying.

Jon even went as far as asking Sansa to sing it for him as a gift for one of his name days. Which was how his sister found out that he'd been listening.

(Sometimes in Sansa's mind, the singer was called Lyanna, sometimes her name was Rhaella...but she never told Jon that)

And as time passed Jon got used to the strange treatment he received from Sansa. Sometimes he could be her annoying brother, sometimes her idiot sibling, sometimes her role model. Depending on her mood. But again that was a sister's perogative when one was a bastard. And nobody in Winterfell ever thought it odd that Sansa liked to pull him around the keep.

By the time uncle Benjen made the trip up to Winterfell looking for volunteers to go to the wall, everyone who knew him was well aware that Jon would be joining the household of either of his sisters when they married and as such wasn't likely to be taking the black.

And even tough she she'd  managed to push back Winter a few years with her plotting, It was Sansa's sixteenth summer when the deserter from the Watch brought home a news she didn't want to hear.

"You should see the Wall at least once before I marry" was all Sansa said after he came back from watching the execution and after so many years of trying to understand her, Jon saw that this request was breaking his sister "Go with uncle Benjen this time Jon, explore the wall because we need to know" she murmured walking with him to the Godswood "but don't take the black, it would kill me to know you can't come back home"

"So you do think that what that deserter said was true, I believed him too" Arya, sprite-like and nimble joined them after a minute followed by Lady and Nymeria. The interruption wasn't surprising since Arya was never far from Sansa when important things needed to be said. "It sounds like nobody believed him"

"Direwolves this side of the wall, deserters from the Watch, Wildlings fleeing south" Sansa's voice broke

Arya's eyes turned somber "Winter is coming"

"And we must be prepared" Sansa agreed, turning to Jon " I wouldn't be asking if I didn't believe in the long night Jon..."

"But I'm the only one you would trust with this" Jon realized "I've heard it in your songs since I can remember, the warrior who meets the Wildlings, the boy who learns to kill monsters...you were singing about me"

She didn't deny it.

"I do not want you to go" she confessed and Jon could hear a sob held back in her throat "if I could keep you from going near the wall I would...but the gods might choose to do it in a more painful way if I try"

Jon exchanged a look with Arya, they both knew Sansa had a touch of warg, but in many years it was the first time she'd openly vocalized it in front of him.

"I'll go to the wall sister, but I'll return, I promise"

Brienne

Brienne remember coming to Winterfell some years before Arya and Sansa were considered women grown and making the north her home without even realizing it.

She'd come to the north out of curiosity mostly, her father told her that the daughters of the Warden of the North were of an age to need companions and that Ned Stark had written to ask if he'd consider sending Brienne to see Winterfell in good faith and Brienne, fresh from a recent disappointment with yet another idiot suitor who couldn't best her at fighting decided she was fine with the invitation.

She later understood why exactly the girl's father had written to a place as far as Tarth and not his own vasal houses to find ladies to join his daughters in their maidenly things when she met the two girls. Sansa who could glare grown Septas into submission and Arya caused more trouble than an army of inmature boys.

Both sisters were belligerent, impatient and terribly stubborn. But that's as far as the similarities went, Sansa was a closed off thing, a perfect lady in the technical sense of the word, she was friendly enough but there was an aloof quality about her among men that had earned the girl the nickname of 'ice maid' . ironically the girl took to Brienne with the enthusiasm of an old friend, warmly, but in a careless, sometimes exasperated way, most of the time she ended up treating Brienne the same way she would treat a sworn shield instead of another highborn lady. Without an ounce of care for any delicate sensibilities. Which was the best way to be treated by her friends in Brienne's opinion.

Now Arya was the opposite of Sansa's controlled manners. Wild, hard headed, overly indulged by her father and not enough by her mother, she spoke her mind without regret and once she saw the sword at Brienne's hips the girl worshipped the ground she walked on. Which made Brienne develop a soft spot for the rebellious little girl taking her under her wing and begin to secretly teach her basic swordfighting. (Which she was almost sure Lord Stark knew about from the knowing glances he sent Arya when he saw them pretending to sew)

Brienne did not get along with the other ladies of Winterfell at first (later she would get used to Sansa calling them 'useless ninnies' under her breath) Yet it was hard not to admire the Starks when they looked like such a loving family, which was rare among the high born. Robb liked her well enough and tough his friend Theon left much to be desired, Robb never made fun of her appearance or lack of domestic skills.

And Jon, the bastard brother, was the funniest and perhaps a tad endearing when he insisted that she should be treated with the respect of a lady regardless if she fought like a man. He never knew if he should bow as a bastard should to a lady or greet her like one knight did to another. Most days he did both to Brienne's ever present amusement.

Meera Reed soon proved to be just as good as her in fighting and that gave Brienne a sense of camaraderie. But the northern girl was devoted to her little brother and father in Greywater Watch. And as such only made the trek to Winterfell every other year. Leaving Brienne and the Stark sisters to suffer the usual grating ladylike chatter that came from all except the Mormonts.

But it was being confided in by Robb Stark which made Brienne decide to stay in Winterfell as long as she was needed.

"Sansa hates mother because of how she treats Jon" Robb confessed one day after winning a sparring match against Brienne "I've asked her about it and nothing can change her mind on the matter 'resentful' was the word she used to describe mother"

"My Lord I don't understand..." Brienne started but the young lord held

"My sister listens to you, or rather I've noticed that she values your opinion when you talk to her" Robb interrupted "Mother thinks well of you too, you are younger than mother but older than Sansa and I would ask you to mediate between them Brienne"

"Mediate between Lady Stark and Lady Sansa?" Brienne repeated the words, of course she'd noticed that Sansa was oftentimes standoffish to her mother but it wasn't until now that she realized it went deeper than that

"Sansa... I don't know how to explain it, she's very smart, I've watched her and she is quite good at being a lady and winning people to her side" Robb enunciated as tough the words were being pulled from his mouth "She is a daughter of the North, she smiles and she is loved by our people"

"I don't understand, isn't being loved by your people a good thing for house Stark? Love means loyalty and respect for one's family"

"Not if they grow to love Sansa more than they love our mother. And Sansa is good at making friends, highborn and lowborn in a way mother isn't"

Brienne knew what Robb meant, despite her frosty attitude, when Sansa  wanted she could be surprisingly warm towards people. Her relationship with Brienne herself was proof of that. She asked about needs and listened to people for hours. Understanding their hopes and dreams and building the confidence of those she met. While Lady Caitlyn was everything the lady of Winterfell should be, responsible, mindful, loving, fair, but slightly intolerant of anything having to do with dishonor, which wasn't bad. It just made her seem too high above to be approachable.

"I wish I could see how I can help, but for now all I can do is promise I'll talk to them, if you are right and Sansa respects my opinion, it shouldn't be hard to make her see your side of things regarding how she treats Lady Stark" was all Brienne could promise, because even then she knew that the average northern farmer would sooner  approach young Sansa with their petitions to Lord Stark if they could afford to.

"Sometimes she frightens me" Robb muttered suddenly looking like the young lad he was and giving Brienne a glimpse into his vulnerability "I love her but the way Sansa looks at Theon when his back is turned, the strange smiles when Ravens arrives from the south and even the cryptic things she says to Arya, those days she looks like a sated direwolf playing with it's next meal and it scares me"

"I understand" Brienne hummed nodding "You are just trying to do what is best for your family by asking me to help you mend the rift between your mother and sister, I admire that my Lord" and she did, she was sure one day Robb would make an excellent Warden of the North "I will help you, I give you my word"

So out of loyalty to Robb Stark, Brienne stayed in Winterfell another for more time than she had planned... Her father seemed content with her Ravens and the Starks always made a fuss whenever she talked about returning to Tarth for a few moons.

Robb had warmed up to her after their talk and much like the rest of his family grew to appreciate Brienne's honest opinions and discreet judgment.

In fact Brienne was almost sure that the only reason the Starks kept her around was because she lent an (slightly judgmental) ear to their moral dilemmas and never shared said moral dilemmas with anybody. Not about Lady Stark's insecurities or Jon's dislike of whorehouses or about Sansa's fascination with Lannister red or Arya and the little Mormont girl's jaunts to visit the chubby butcher boy. Or Robb's... well Robb had many moral dilemmas all of them having to do with his family.

Yes Brienne was obligated to play the part of a lady but the Northerners seemed to make an exception for Brienne wearing trousers (well made ones, Sansa insisted on sewing her wardrobe herself), the ladies because according to them Brienne looked like a man already and the men because she was acquiring a reputation with the sword and nobody really wanted to face her and be beaten... like Theon, Rickarr and half of the wannabe knights who dared to doubt her skill with a blade.

It warmed Brienne's heart when on the name day following Sansa's turning into a woman grown. Lord Stark authorized Brienne to carry a sheathed weapon permanently on her. When two years later Arya her first moon blood. Ned Stark's name day gift for Brienne was a custom made sword.

At least she found a bit of  camaraderie in Ser Jory, who never failed to remind her that she was considered a knight of Winterfell in all but name.

Brienne suspected that he too was aware that she took turns with Jon to teach Arya how to swordfight while Sansa sat and expertly mimicked Arya's attempts at sewing during their 'private needlepoint sessions'. But Jory never said anything, since unofficial as it was, she was guarding the Stark girls when Jory had to stand at the door.

Sansa, Brienne came to learn, put a lot of stock in her and her sister's protection. From supporting Arya's secret training to making Jon promise to come to her household when she married and always carrying a small dagger somewhere in her person. Brienne had spent too many idle hours wondering what Sansa Stark was so afraid of that she would rather surround herself with half warrior girls and arm herself and sister than trust the honorable men of her family to protect her.

It was one of the few things she'd never dared to ask the beautiful redhead.

And so the raven from King's Landing announcing the King's visit arrived and for the first time Brienne was treated to a vision of the Sansa Robb had been afraid of all those years ago.

"It's time to face destiny I suppose" Sansa told her, patting Lady's neck affectionately and Brienne saw Sansa's teeth mirror the fangs of her wolf "Is your sword sharpened every day Brienne?"

"Every night before I sleep, you know it is"

"You should name it, great warriors have great swords" Sansa suggested "And I believe you to be a great warrior"

"You flatter me Sansa, I am only as good as any honest soldier" Brienne blushed bright red "Since my current blade was a gift from your father, why don't you name it?"

"Name it Voicetaker" Sansa smiled making her friend shudder with the cruel note in her words "after all it's what happens to those who see you fight"

Arya

There was a time when Arya didn't get along with her elder sister. Tough it was too long ago Arya could remember what Sansa was before the summer sickness took away her ghost and replaced it with who she was now. Arya didn't like to remind Sansa of those years, but she remembered.

"You are my only ally in this place" Sansa whispered into her shoulder one night, hugging Arya to her chest like a scared child looking for an anchor "I can only trust you Arya, I don't think there's another in our family I can look in the eye"

After the summer sickness changed her, Sansa would spend long hours in Arya's chambers, tough she was still Arya underfoot and felt too young compared to her pretty sister, Sansa would tell her things nobody was supposed to know.   
'Confidante' was the word Sansa used to describe what she'd made Arya into, it meant secret keeper, it meant friend.

And however odd Arya found the situation, it's was hard to resist this new Sansa, who seemed to adore her and want to spend time only with her, disregarding the tears in her gowns from chasing Arya across the courtyard and laughing when Arya dirtied herself. So she listened to what Sansa said and tough she never contracted summer sickness, Sansa's secrets changed Arya too.

The long night, the red wedding and the purple one, the story of Ice, Widow's wail and Oathkeeper. Of Needle and Longfang. The dragon queen and the dead white walkers dragon. The lioness and the fat stag. The little assassin and her list of names. The Queen of the north and the ancestral keep filled with ghosts.

Keeping Sansa's secrets wasn't a hardship for Arya. For once in her life, she had something over her sister, but more than that, Arya was sure that in this world she was the only one Sansa would allow to see past her mask of pretty manners.

Because if there was something that Arya learned, was the truth. Sansa for some reason had vowed not to hide anything from her ever, insistent as she was in forming the best relationship with her younger sister and making up for the pain their bond suffered during another lifetime. So Arya asked. She asked about Sansa's story, her past life, the bond she shared with the faceless assassin girl who killed Lords and called herself wolf.

That's how Arya learned of the teeth and poisons that simmered under Sansa's skin. Of the cold anger her sister held in her bones. It was strange for Arya, to think that sometimes Sansa was more monster than girl when she spoke of her other life. A dangerous woman in the body of a child with enough knowledge to wreck and build back Westeros from scratch.

When she saw their parents, all Sansa could see was a head mounted on a pike and Lady Stoneheart lovingly choking her to death. To her Robb was a memory who wouldn't save her and Theon was a traitor in the making.

Anyone else would have been scared of the tinge of cruelty in little Sansa's eyes when she talked about her secrets. Anyone except Arya. Perhaps that's why Sansa confided in her, she knew Arya wasn't scared of monsters.

"I'll keep you from turning into a demon like them" Arya promised into Sansa's sleeping form constantly whenever they slept in the same bed "you won't be terrible, I won't let you become like the people who hurt you"   
And so she promised herself to keep  Sansa grounded while her sister plotted to save the north from the long night.

It was a hard promise to keep, most of the time Arya spent too much time poking Sansa with sticks just to remind her that she too was capable of bleeding. Sansa had ambitions that felt to surreal to Arya, she wanted things she used to have and things she lost in her past life and she was angry enough inside to make it happen forcefully if needed.

Sansa didn't trust anything or anyone except her. And maybe Jon on a good day.

"I don't think I like your friends" Arya muttered after yet another failed lesson with their Septa "I hate when they call me Arya horse face, and they laugh at me when you're not looking, I hate it, hate it!"

"Perhaps you're right" Sansa hummed patting Arya's head indulgently "Most of those girls are rather useless, mother picked them for me after all, maybe I should find better ones myself"

"Sansa that's not what I meant and you know it, just tell them to stop being mean"

"Why? They'll only keep doing it when I'm gone and you need your own set of ladies Arya, one day you're going to be a princess and you need people you can trust around you"

"I'm not a princess, I hate lady things"

"Tell that to Princess Nymeria then" Sansa snorted "if you ask for a couple of companions who share your um..interests, I'm sure father won't deny you... you're his favorite anyway"

Arya eyed Sansa suspiciously "who do you have in mind?" Knowing Sansa she would probably give her a list of people she wanted around for plotting purposes. That's what her sister did, she plotted and waited, Arya found it annoying.

But when Brienne of Tarth arrived at Winterfell (following a kind invitation from Ned that spoke about his young daughter wanting to meet her) Arya couldn't find it in herself to be mad at Sansa. Brienne was everything she idolized in the stories of Dornish warriors. Older and burly, she could handle a sword better than most well trained men in Winterfell and as such Arya pronounced Brienne her new favorite friend.

Later Arya's group of 'ladies' was joined by Meera Reed, followed by Dacey, Lyra and Lyanna Mormont.

"Much more appropriate friends than the butcher boy don't you think Arya?" Sansa mocked passing Dacey her embroidery and exchanging ribbons with Jeyne.

"Honestly Lyanna is the same, runs everywhere and nobody in Bear island can catch her" Lya snorted "a winter blizzard would be easier to handle"

"I keep hoping Arya slows down with time, but she only seems to get more nimble with every passing Eve" Sansa agreed with exasperation to which Arya grinned triumphantly "But enough singing our sisters praises or they'll get big heads, tell me Dacey, how is your family lately? I so wish I could convince father to reverse his exile to ser Jorah"

"He deserved it, our mother and bannermen say so" Young Lyanna interrupted turning to Arya she added "what he did wasn't honorable at all, I never liked his wife either, drove our coffers to the ground"

Arya smiled and turned to entertain Lyanna with more entusiasm, she  knew that to Sansa friendships with these girls were just one step towards a bigger goal. But she wasn't out to hurt them.

Was Sansa lonely? Arya wondered often. Only being able to drop the masks with one person in her family had to be lonely. Not that Arya didn't love all the attention she got from her big sister, but everyone needed to have friends. Maybe Sansa was right after all and Brienne, Lyanna, Dacey, Lyra, Jeyne and Meera were the right kind of friends to have around. It was just sad that Sansa never stopped thinking about the future long enough to play like someone her age should.

"So finally, winter is coming" Arya eyed Sansa after she'd made Jon promise he wouldn't take the black and sent him off to find uncle Benjen.

"Not yet, but the King is, and while I don't approve of father's methods of protection" Sansa made a face of disgust "I too don't want Jon in Winterfell when the King's party gets here" Sansa sighed "I suppose I shouldn't have expected my lord husband to spend his every walking moment trying to keep Jon Arryn alive, but at least Tyrion bought us enough time to tie loose ends"

"Tyrion Lannister?" Arya connected the dots in her head, Sansa had in more than one occasion mentioned she'd been married to a very smart man in her other life and Tyrion's name came up often enough in their conversations about Westeros politics (that Arya despised) "seven curse it, you married the Lannister imp, I should have known"

"Oh don't give me that face, you liked him in my other life, he's not like his family" Sansa rolled her eyes, walking faster with her sister and wolves following "And you said you didn't want to know about my love stories...or yours"

"Ew I still don't, back to what you were saying about the king coming to Winterfell"

"He's coming to ask father to be his hand" Sansa continued walking crossing her arms over her chest angrily "And I swear Arya if Father says yes, as soon as he leaves I'll close the keep gates and begin preparing for a siege, even if I have to blackmail Robb into it and lock mother in a tower"

Sansa still saw their father as a walking dead man and their mother as a hag from hell.

Arya sucked a breath "you wouldn't... would you?"

"No, you know I wouldn't, but it's tempting" Sansa sighed "have you ever wanted an army? I want an army, things would be so much easier if I could borrow one from the iron bank and return it after winter" making her way to the heart tree Sansa sat and Arya followed

"He's not a good man is he?"

"I've never had a chance to judge for myself but I met a lot of people who suffered because of him, so yes, the current king is not a good man, although he's not as bad as he could be given the situation"

"Father loves him, he even named Robb after him" Arya pointed out in her usual blunt fashion, Sansa tensed up as expected, so Arya added rebelliously "And I love father"

"Then let us hope father never has to pick between his love for you and his love for the king" Sansa extended her hand instinctively to caress Lady's fur,  looking at her younger sister calmly, fourteen, a wonderful swordsman thanks to Brienne, yet so young in spirit, ignorant of the beautiful girl she had become. "because I'll be forced to pick between him and you if that day ever comes"

Arya shuddered, because she knew who Sansa would pick "That will never happen"

Sansa smiled sadly "Of course it won't, I'm just being silly aren't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Different people can see different aspects of the same girl depending on where they're standing...
> 
> Up next Tyrion Lannister.  
> name the four people who's POV you'd like to see narrating Tyrion's chapter in the comments.


End file.
